With You
by Khyrii
Summary: A collection of D/H drabbles.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to do a music meme and I found one that had me writing fanfic drabbles inspired by 10 random songs on my playlist. I had about 3-4 minutes to write each one so they're really short. =/**

**Fandom: Harry Potter.**

**10 drabbles, all of them D/H because I adore them. XD **

**In random order...**

* * *

**My Angel, You're My Angel**

Draco stared out the window with his chin on his palm. He snapped himself out of it after a few minutes. He told himself there was no use thinking of things that made him _feel_ things. He touched his lips then dropped his hand as if it burned him. His mind unerringly flashed to eyes that shone like emeralds.

Bloody damn hell.

He was in so much trouble.

**Heartbreak Club**

He flopped onto his bed. He'd done what he was supposed to do. So... Why did his chest feel so heavy? He placed his hand above his heart. It hurt. He shook his head. He couldn't think about it. He couldn't. There was no way he was feeling guilty about this. He did it for his family.

Yet...

It hurt. It hurt him to see the accusation in the eyes that, just yesterday, stared at him with so much trust. He pulled himself out of bed and walked out of his room.

He needed a walk. A long one.

**One Love**

"You love him."

He turned to look at his mother. It wasn't a question. She was standing by the fireplace with arms crossed, looking at him with an expression that was part understanding, part concern. He didn't say anything for a while, seating himself in a chair.

"Yes, Mother, I do. I love him more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I would choose him. It's strange, frustrating and wonderful all at once. Very confusing. I hate it."

**Best Place**

The water rippled as he stepped into the bath. He closed his eyes. It had been an atrocious week. A warm bath is just what he needed.

"Umph!" He let out a startled protest as a couple of strong arms circled his waist.

"Well no, what do we have here?" Soft words whispered to his ear, making his cheeks flush.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"Harry." The other boy whispered, planting a feather-light kiss on Draco's ear. "I thought we agreed to stop pretending when we were alone together."

He moaned. He couldn't help it. "Harry." He said quietly, breathlessly.

**First Step**

Draco scoffed, raising his wand. Harry raised his own wand but pointed it at Draco. "Don't even think about it, Malfoy."

Draco sneered, readying himself to throw counter spells. He may have been beaten the last time they faced off but that wasn't going to happen this time around.

Oh, hang on. He wasn't supposed to be antagonistic! Hell...

He lowered his wand, satisfied with the shock stealing across the other boy's face. "This isn't over, Potter." It took all he had to concede. He was doing this for a purpose. He wasn't about to mess this up.

**My Answer**

The tension in the air was so thick, he felt like he could slice through it with a knife.

Harry started walking toward him. He took an involuntary step backward, his grip on his wand tightening on instinct.

"You asked me why I was following you, Malfoy. I'll tell you." Potter's eyes seemed luminous, so very green even in the fading light. "I keep thinking about you. I keep wondering where you are, what you're doing, who you're with. I can't seem to help it."

Then, he kissed Draco. "That's my answer."

**Magical Song**

Merlin, he hated Valentine's Day. The giggling that seemed to come from all the corners of the castle, the little pink hearts floating along the corridors, it was ridiculous. He made a face as he shoved a younger Slytherin out of his way.

He was still in such a black mood when he sat himself at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

Draco blinked as a bright red heart swooped into his line of vision. He'd barely even touched it when it opened and erupted into an embarrassingly loud song proclaiming love for him. His jaw dropped a fraction, meeting emerald eyes across the Great Hall.

Harry Potter was staring at him, smiling.

**Keep The Faith**

"What's wrong?" Harry came up behind him, wrapping his hands around Draco's chest.

"I'm scared." Draco finally answered after several beats. He was so confused. He had a mission to do but what he felt for this boy. Merlin. He might even defy his father. He was in so much trouble. And he was so scared that he actully might do it, dare defy his father, the Dark Lord. He would have Harry by his side. Nothing else mattered, right? He bit his lower lip as he turned. "Harry, I..."

Harry put a finger on his lips, silencing him. "It's okay, Draco, I know. I'm here. I love you."

**Wide Awake**

Damn it all to hell. He was pretty sure it was sometime near dawn but he wasn't able to sleep, not when Harry had screamed at him for betraying every piece of trust he'd worked so hard to earn. He turned yet again, lying on his stomach. Maybe if he lay like that, the ache in his chest would ease. He shut his eyes, but that just made the image of the Gryffindor boy flash through his mind as he was being led away.

Draco gave up sleeping, throwing off his covers as he rolled out of bed. He trodded to his balcony. "Harry..."

**Liar**

Harry's face crumpled. "You lied to me! I hate you."

Draco thought he knew what pain was like but those three words cut through him like no other. He was in physical pain.

"You don't have to believe me, Harry. I love you. I didn't think I would ever fall in love. But I did. With you. I'm so sorry. You don't know how hard that it for me."

The other boy didn't answer. He placed Harry's wand by the door of the cell. "Get out. You don't have to see me again."


End file.
